


Thundercrack

by CommanderNova



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderNova/pseuds/CommanderNova
Summary: prompt: May you possibly do a extremely fluffy comfort fic in which Peter is extremely scared of thunderstorms (because of his enhanced senses) and Tony has to leave work because he knows how bad Peter's anxiety gets during thunderstorms. Basically just fluff and Tony trying to make Peter feel better.





	Thundercrack

Peter was curled up in bed, the covers pulled tightly over his head in a feeble attempt to block out the noise. What had appeared to just be a regular, gloomy afternoon had quickly turned around into something darker, louder, rain pounding on the windows as the sky crackled with electricity.

He was shaking, every muscle tense and on edge, ready to jump, run, flee, anything, fear striking him down almost as violently as the explosive sounds of thunder.

It felt stupid to be as afraid as he was, he wasn’t a kid anymore, not really, and he figured he should’ve been over his fear of thunderstorms, but as he got older it had only gotten worse. His amplified senses made everything so much louder, to the point that it was almost painful and something as simple as thunder sounded like a bomb going off next to him.

The sky lit up again and Peter instinctively started to tense up, counting down the seconds, but every time it still came as a surprise. The booming sound echoed through the room and forced a shaky sob out of his throat.

As he pulled the covers around him even tighter, all he could think about was how much he wanted Tony to be there, to hold him and tell him it was going to be okay, but he knew Tony was busy, some sort of meeting and Peter was terrified of Tony thinking he was too clingy, or worse: that he’d think of him as a child, still being afraid of thunderstorms. Considering their significant age gap, that was a valid concern to have.

So he stayed in bed, by himself, trying his best to calm himself down, but every noise had him shaking and jumping, even the soft creaking noise of his door being opened a while later.

“Peter?” The sudden calling of his name startled him so badly he nearly fell out of bed, legs tangled in his bedsheets. “Woah, woah, don’t hurt yourself, kid,” Tony said, concern evident in his voice as he made his way closer to Peter.

It took Peter a few seconds to realize that Tony was actually here, that he had ditched his important business meeting to go see him and Peter suddenly felt intensely guilty.

“Are you alright?” Tony asked and Peter felt his mattress dip beside him when Tony sat down, resting a hand on Peter’s shoulder. The caring gesture made Peter pull the covers away from his head so he could look up at Tony. He knew he had to look like a wreck, his eyes red and his hair a total mess, but Tony didn’t seem to mind, he’d seen Peter in worse states after all.

“I-I’m fi-INE!” He shouted, jumping up at the next thundercrack, the sky rumbling angrily and Peter almost flung himself into Tony’s arms, shaking like a leaf.

“Shhh…” Tony soothed, gently running a hand through Peter’s hair in an attempt to calm him down, “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

“Why are you here?” Peter all but whispered, his voice trembling just a little and if he hadn’t been so afraid he would’ve probably been embarrassed.

“I left the meeting. I couldn’t just leave you alone, the thought of you being here all by yourself like this was tearing me apart.” Tony’s voice was soft, gentle in the way it only was when he knew Peter was overstimulated, his own attempt to not grate on Peter’s sensitive nerves even more.

“But-“ Peter started, ready to protest, despite knowing he probably didn’t look like he should be doing that at all. Tony being here was what he wanted, but now that the man actually showed up he only felt guilty that he’d made him leave his work.

“Nah-ah, baby,” Tony interrupted, “I’m here to take care of you. That meeting is far less important than you are, sweetheart.” He tipped Peter’s chin up with his hand to make eye contact, and Peter could see nothing but sincerity in those eyes.

“Okay…” he replied quietly, resting his forehead on Tony’s shoulder and trying to stop himself from shaking so much. Tony’s arms wrapped around him helped a little. He wanted to stay composed almost as badly as he wanted to just break down in Tony’s arms and let the man take care of him.

“You know I won’t judge you,” Tony said, like he could read Peter’s mind. “It’s okay to be afraid, no one is fearless all the time.”

Outside, the sky exploded again and another sob left Peter’s throat, tears stinging behind his eyes. The rain kept pounding on the rooftop and against the windows and everything was just so  _loud,_ the overwhelming feeling of  _too much_ hit him square in the face again, such a stark contrast to the gentle way Tony was holding him, and despite his fears and anxiety and overstimulated senses, he felt safe.

“Shhh…” Tony kept stroking Peter’s hair, his other hand around Peter’s waist, the slow movements bringing Peter back down to earth, at least a little. “I’m here,” he murmured and Peter buried his face in the crook of Tony’s neck.

They stayed like that for a long time, Tony’s gentle words calming Peter down bit by bit until the storm had passed and Peter’s fear had melted away.

“Just call me next time, baby,” Tony said, lips pressed to Peter’s neck. Peter figured he’d probably take him up on that offer.

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments and kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
